Kami's Warrior
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto dies but is given a second chance at life as Kami's chosen warrior to battle evil here's the story.
1. Chapter 1

Kami's Warrior

Naruto dies but is given a second chance at life as Kami's chosen warrior to battle evil here's the story.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto slowly coughed as he looked around at the mob surrounding him cheering his beating on and on. "Should we finish it?"

"Yeah."

"Kill him."

"No one cares about that monster." That and other such nice things are shouted as one of his tormenters smirk and pulls out a kunai.

"You heard them brat fun times over." Naruto starts to crawl away as people laugh and jeer him.

"Please don't I did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong don't make me laugh demon just die." The six year old cried as the man swops down and slits his throat. Naruto grabs at his neck as he slowly passes out from the blood loss. Naruto suddenly wakes up and looks around to see no crowd of hatters but he is in front of a cage.

"Where am I?"

** "In your mindscape boy."** Came a deep booming voice from behind the cage.

"Huh who's there?" The voice chuckles as the source moves to the front of the cage and grins as the boy looks up in shock. "No…no way the Kyuubi but the Yondaime killed you."

** "Hah don't make me laugh boy I am one of the strongest things in existence no human could kill me."**

"He did beat you though."

** "If you call sacrificing yourself to seal me in you then yes he won but since I'm alive and he's not I say I win the fight."**

"Whatever fox so what's going on?" Kyuubi sighs.

** "You have too many injuries I can't heal them all you will pass and I will quote unquote die for nine years until I reform and do my masters bidding no matter how much I'd rather not."**

"Wait you have a master?"

** "Yeah I'm nothing more than a weapon to him and have very little free will."**

"Well that sucks."

** "Indeed but that is of no concern to you boy you and your mother before you are quite different than my first host."**

"You know my mother?"

** "And your father it is simple once you think about it a little."**

"Ok well since they are both dead I guess I'll meet them soon."

"Indeed young one." A light suddenly shines in the place and Naruto turns to see a man wearing white robs standing before him.

** "Hello Kami."**

"Kurama good to see you as well not trying to kill me or humans." Kyuubi chuckles a little

** "Only for the moment we both know I'll be doing so in about nine years when I reform."**

"Yes that is quite sad but such is life."

"Wait your Kami?"

"Indeed young one and I am sorry you had to die it isn't fair considering others blamed you for his crimes."

"Yeah I don't really care about that though."

"Didn't think you did boy."

"Yeah well not to be rude but could I cross over so I can meet my parents." Kami smiles.

"Of course come follow me." Kami turns to the light and walked into it. Naruto followed but turned and waved to Kurama before going through the light. Kurama sighed as he waited for his prison to deteriorate and release him but after a few minutes nothing happens.

** "Huh what's going on I should be free by now."** Kurama blinked as he was bathed in light. He smirked. **"Oh this should be good." **Kurama chuckled why Naruto and Kami reappeared in the clouds.

"Wow this is cool." Kami chuckled.

"Indeed young one." Kami started to walk and Naruto followed him. After a couple of minutes Kami stops and so does Naruto.

"Um is something wrong Kami-san." Kami smiles at Naruto.

"No young one nothing is wrong in fact I think I finally have found what I've been searching for a while now."

"Well that's good."

"Indeed." Naruto continued to follow the god as they reached a great city that made Konoha look plain in comparison.

"Wow that looks so cool." Kami chuckled.

"Yes I suppose it does." Kami made his way through the city he had built with Naruto right behind him. Naruto saw lots of people doing things that most people did on a daily basis. Kids playing and adults doing business even couples just enjoying the day.

"It's so normal."

"Of course just because you're dead doesn't mean you stop living." Naruto smiled as he followed Kami who lead him to a palace. It was white with golden roofs and Naruto stared at its magnificent architect. "Come Naruto we have much to do." Naruto just nodded as he walked up the stairs with Kami. They reached the doors which had two men in blue armor standing on each side of it.

"Kami-sama." The guards opened the doors allowing entrance to the two. Naruto marveled at the size of the room they were in but soon was ushered on by Kami who tried not to chuckle at the boys awe of the palace. They walked down a corridor and saw more what Naruto deduced to be soldiers walking around in the blue armor. Finally they reached another door guarded by two soldiers who opened the doors.

"Wow." This room made the others look normal by comparison as there was a long oak table where men were sitting enjoying wine and food. The ceiling was so high you could barely see it and at the head of the table were steps that lead to a golden throne. Kami waved Naruto to follow and headed for the stairs. Naruto quickly caught up and followed Kami and could tell the people at the table were looking at him and Kami. Kami sat down in the throne and Naruto stood next to him facing the table.

"Hello my fellow gods and goddesses." Naruto almost yelled at that not believing that there were more than one god. He quickly realized these guys could crush him with ease.

"Kami why have you brought this boy before us?"

"Simple Odin I believe I have finally found my warrior." Some of the gods openly laugh at this statement until Odin Amon-Ra and Zeus shut them up with glares.

"Please Kami speak."

"Thank you Amon-Ra now as I was saying I have found my warrior in this young boy."

"What?" This time Naruto did shout. Kami smiles and Naruto calms down.

"And why do you believe that Kami?"

"Simple Zeus he has done something no other has done upon his death he has kept control of one of his weapons." The gods who had laughed are shocked. "As you know normally upon death his weapon disperses and later reforms for his master to control but it did not happen this time."

"That speaks volumes about the boy's father Kami but not him."

"Yes but I believe he will become greater than his father and already he has a great ability to forgive others and I believe he can save those he needs too."

"I see then but it's obvious he's not ready now."

"Yes that's true but give me time and I am sure he will be."

"How long should we wait Kami?"

"Six years with proper training he will be ready by then."

"Fine we will reconvene about this matter then."

"Thank you for taking the time to come." The gods got up and started to leave to their own domains. "Come Naruto let's meet your parents now." Naruto smiles as he follows Kami out of the palace. Naruto follows Kami down streets and out of the city. Soon they reach a wooded area and walk down a path.

"Hey who's going to take care of my training Kami-san?"

"Your dad is one of my most trusted soldiers and I'm sure he will be more than adequate if it wasn't for the fact he wants to be able to be with your mother so much he'd be one of my personal guards."

"Cool my dad sounds awesome." Kami chuckles.

"Indeed Naruto he is."

"And mom."

"She is a capable warrior as well able to stand toe to toe with most foes."

"Yes my parents are awesome." They reach a clearing and Naruto babbles at the size of the place. Its two stories tall and all white with a red roof. "Pretty cool." Kami and Naruto walk up to the front door and Kami knocks. The door is answered by a lovely looking red head woman.

"Ah Kami-san what brings you here."

"Some bitter sweet news Kushina-chan."

"Huh?" Kami steps aside to reveal Naruto as Kushina gasps.

"Mom."

"Oh Naruto-kun my baby." Kushina grabs Naruto and pulls him into a hug as she cries. "Oh my baby why."

"It's ok mom I'm fine." Suddenly they hear footsteps and from around the corner comes a man with blond hair.

"Kushina-chan are you ok?"

"Oh Minato its Naruto."

"Huh?" Kushina moves revealing that she is holding a little boy trying not to cry. "No." Minato whispers as he walks over. "But the old man should have been taking care of him." Naruto notices Minato and goes wide eyed.

"The Yondaime is my dad." Naruto faints. Kushina chuckles as she picks up Naruto.

"I'll take him to our room why you talk to Kami-san Minato-kun." Minato just nods as his wife walks off.

"What happened to him Kami-san?" Kami sighs.

"He was killed by villagers believing to avenge your death Minato."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Minato but I have even more news you have six years to prepare him for a test in which he will prove worthy to be my warrior." Minato goes wide eyed.

"Are you sure Kami-san?"

"Yes when he died instead of Kurama becoming free he is still held in his prison."

"No way he's still in there."

"Yes Minato your prison is quite strong."

"But then shouldn't I be your warrior with all due respect Kami-san."

"No I believe that had Kushina died of natural causes and not how she did Kurama would not have left her either I believe it's a combination of your seal and son that kept Kurama from escaping."

"I see then thank you Kami-san." Kami nods and exits closing the door. Minato sighs as he walks to his room on the second level and opens the door to see Naruto asleep hugging his mother who is stroking his hair.

"Minato-kun." Minato walks over to Kushina and sits next to her. "What happened?"

"Idiots thought to avenge my death Kushina that's what happened."

"Why would they do that to a boy?"

"I'm not sure but I have more news."

"How long?"

"Six years Kushina."

"First we lose him now we only get to have him for six years it don't seem fair."

"It'll be fine Kushina-chan he'll be back and then he will have lived a full life."

"Right well can we start tomorrow I don't know how long he'll be out."

"Of course Kushina besides he'll have too many questions to get started right away."

"Right well I'll go make some lunch." Kushina frees herself from Naruto and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Minato sighs as he brushes Naruto's hair before leaving him to sleep.

Konoha

Sarutobi was beyond pissed off why he had been stuck in an abnormally long council meeting Naruto had been killed. "Damn them I bet Danzo and my teammates were behind this attack but I have as normal no proof of them doing anything wrong."

"Hokage-sama if I may be so bold just let me remove Danzo from the equation and your teammates and the civilian council will lose all there moxy."

"I'm sorry Kakashi but you know I can't do that if I did they would use that to throw me out of power and ruin Konoha." Kakashi sighed.

"Sir we have rounded up the five ninjas believed to have killed Naruto Uzumaki and have them in Ibiki's capable hands."

"Good he'll have them talking in no time." Kakashi turns and heads for the door. "Where are you going Kakashi?"

"To make sure they pay for what they did." Kakashi exits and Sarutobi sighs as the ANBU member also leaves his leader to think.

"Minato-kun I failed you I'm sorry my friend." Sarutobi sighs as he lights his pipe and takes a puff from it.

Rain

Obito Uchiha was deep in thought when a voice breaks his concentration. **"Obito it is time."**

"My lord what do you mean?"

** "Kami has selected one to be his warrior and it will be your job in my steed to strike him down."**

"Of course my lord I shall prepare for his coming."

** "You have six years before he will be ready."**

"If I can be so bold my lord how do you know so much." The dark being chuckles.

** "Simple my boy every court has its mole and Kami's is no different."**

"I see impressive my lord."

** "Yes now prepare yourself for the coming fight."** Obito nods as the entity disappears.

Rouge: And chapter.

Chaos: Nice but another new story.

Rouge: Yeah yeah whatever please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kami's Warrior

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto awoke to another normal day. Well as normal as it could be for a twelve year old who was dead but would soon be reborn to the world to fight in Kami's steed. Just then his door opened and in walked his farther Minato Namikaze. "Naruto we only have a couple more days before Kami comes to test you I think we should spend them as a family."

"Really so we're done training."

"I doubt I can make you that much better in three days so yes we are done training." Naruto smiled he was kind of glad since his dad was pretty tough to fight with since he had that flying thunder god move. Naruto was glad to say though he could dodge it sometimes if he was perfectly in sync with everything around him. "Get ready we are going out today." Naruto nodded and as his dad shut the door he jumped out of bed and ran over to his closet and pulled out a silver shirt and pants. He put them on the only thing that marked him as Kami's warrior was the circle by his heart that had angle wings in it. Naruto went downstairs to see his mom packing a picnic basket.

"Hello Naru-kun."

"Hi mom we going on a picnic?"

"How astute of you yes we are." Naruto smiled as his dad came downstairs dressed in a black turtleneck.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes.

"Well then let's go." Minato lead the way to a park where the family played with a frisbee for a while then enjoyed a nice lunch.

"Wow mom this is great." Minato chuckled as Kushina smiled and patted Naruto on the head.

"Thank you Naru-kun." Soon the lunch was over and the family made it's way back to the house.

On earth

Sarutobi sighed as he did the seemingly never ending paperwork before him. A lot of Konoha had celebrated upon hearing of Naruto's death but some were upset especially Teuchi and Ayami who ran the ramen stand Naruto use to frequent. What was worst was Sarutobi had not heard from Jiraiya as much since Naruto's death in fact it had been almost a year since the last time they talked and his famous book hadn't been published in a while either. A sudden knock drew his attention to the window only for a rare smile to cross his face as at the window was said man Jiraiya of the Sannin. Sarutobi walked over and unlocked the window so Jiraiya could get in.

"Hey sensei."

"Hello Jiraiya-kun what can I do for you."

"Well…" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"What's the matter."

"I've been having this weird dream about this kid who shows up he looks like Naruto and I don't know but for some reason I feel like he is Naruto." Sarutobi sighed as Jiraiya didn't look up.

"Jiraiya-kun I know how hurt you are hell I barely see Kakashi-kun anymore as he is practically killing himself doing mission after mission with the shortest amount of breaks but it maybe wishful thinking Jiraiya." Just then the door flew open and in came Kakashi who looked tiered as hell.

"Kakashi-kun." Kakashi was taking in huge gulps of air.

"Oi Kakashi you ok?"

"Yeah just tired been running all night."

"Why?"

"I had a dream I was almost certain was to come true."

"What?"

"A young boy who looks like Naruto will appear in two days I know it's crazy but it is him Hokage-sama."

"Ha now do I sound so crazy sensei."

"Jiraiya-san you had the same dream too."

"Yes and in my heart I know it is him."

"Impossible." It's barely a whisper but both men hear it.

"Sensei what's impossible."

"It was just a dream a twelve year old named Azuma coming to my office and asking to join the graduating class but the same dream by three people means it can't just be a dream." Kakashi smiles.

"Well then it's settled Naruto will be back."

"Yes but why where had he been these last six years?"

"Who knows and until we do we can not look at him the same we must treat him as a possible threat."

"What!"

"You cant be serious sensei."

"I am we know nothing about Naruto these past six years he could be a spy for all we know a fake made to look like him to infiltrate Konoha."

"But-"

"No buts Kakashi I will make sure he is placed on your team and you will be tasked with finding out why he is here discreetly got it."

"Yes sir."

"Jiraiya you will use your spy network to find out if anyone has had contact with him and I mean anyone don't overlook a single beggar in the street even."

"Of course sensei."

"Good now we have two days Kakashi get some rest Jiraiya get to work." Both nod and leave as Sarutobi walks back over to his desk. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Heaven

Naruto awoke early that morning. It had been a fun three days with his family but now it was time for his test. They had been told to eat breakfast as a family and then report to Kami's throne room where his test would take place before the gods. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue shirt and pants. The blue shirt has the same circle by his heart with angle wings in it. He walks downstairs only to find his mother cooking breakfast. "You're father will be down soon." Naruto nodded as he sat down and soon his father entered wearing his armor and holding a blue helmet.

"What's that for dad?"

"I got to get back to my post now that I'm done training you so after your test I'll be heading to work."

"I see ok then." Kushina served breakfast and soon the family was done eating. They left the house and started walking towards the city Kami built. As they neared people were seen staring at Naruto. "What's going on?"

"Simple Naruto they know what you are here for and want to see the one Kami thinks can be his warrior."

"Wow." Naruto wasn't use to people looking at him with respect. Soon they reached Kami's palace and were greeted by more soldiers in blue. Naruto noticed one and almost fell over. "You were the second hokage."

"Yes I was." they walked into the throne room and Naruto saw that the large oak table was now gone as the various gods stood on either side of the room. Kami sat in his golden chair as Minato and Kushina stood at the entrance. Naruto walked up to the steps and knelt down to one knee.

"My lord I am ready to serve you." Kami smiled as he stood.

"Rise Naruto." Naruto stood up. "I have only one thing to say before we begin and that is good luck my child." Naruto nodded as the doors on the far side opened and in walked five men wearing silver armor. Four men walked to the steps Kami's throne rested on and stood facing the last man as Naruto turned. "Naruto this is your opponent Azuma sage of the six paths." Naruto almost fell over.

"I thought he was a myth."

"No my boy he is quite real now prepare yourself for the test." Naruto nodded as Azuma took of his helmet and handed it to another soldier in blue. The man walks off to the side as Azuma stretches a little.

"Ready boy?" Naruto enters his stance as Azuma smirks. Azuma starts to walk towards Naruto as Naruto blinks and walks towards him keeping his guard up. Suddenly Azuma appears right in front of Naruto and punches him in the gut. As Naruto bends over Azuma brings up his knee and nails him in the face. Naruto is sprawled out across the ground as Azuma smirks. "You Kami's warrior don't make me laugh child." Azuma goes to turn around when Naruto leaps up and kicks him in the side. Azuma rolls and turns towards Naruto before diving out of the way as Naruto came crashing down with a heel drop cracking the floor a bit. Azuma blinks in shock but quickly gets over it and blocks Naruto's punch and spins so he's behind him and elbows him in the back of the head. Naruto goes down only to jump up and spin into a round house kick which hits and stumbles Azuma. Before he could reestablish his balance Naruto punched him in the chest and then kicked him in the leg a couple of times then jumped up and kicked him in the head. Azuma falls backwards but hand springs into a kick to Naruto's chin and as Naruto is in the air Azuma jumps up and delivers a shot to his gut sending him to the ground and causing a crater to appear. Azuma along with most of the gods watching assumed it was over when Naruto suddenly blasted out of the crater with two tails of the Kyuubi's chakra and nailed Azuma right under the chin and sent him flying. Naruto roared and jumped into the air and hit an ax kick that sent Azuma rocketing to the ground and forming another crater. Naruto lands and the chakra recedes as Naruto sighs. All of the sudden Azuma was before Naruto and nailed him in the gut driving the air from him. Naruto fell to his knees and as Azuma readied the final blow Kami stood up.

"Enough Azuma I believe we have seen enough."

"As you wish Kami-san." Azuma backs away from Naruto as Naruto takes a deep breath.

"As you see Naruto is quite strong and now to vote on if we want him to be my warrior all those in favor." Kami smiles as the other gods all raise their hands. "Well it's unanimous Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you are hear by dubbed my warrior Azuma lead him to the armory to gather his armor and weapon."

"Of course Kami-san come boy." Naruto quickly rushes over to Azuma and follows the man who had replaced his helmet and was walking down a hallway. "Listen well boy you are considered Kami's hand of judgment now and if you mess up once I will not hesitate to come down and beat the snot out of you myself understood?"

"Hai Azuma-san." Naruto felt like the guy had not fought for real against him so he didn't dare push his luck. Azuma opened a door to show a small room with one set of armor and a white sword.

"This is yours hurry up boy oh and the armor you can have change appearances so you never have to have it off."

"Thank you." Naruto walks in and Azuma closes the door as Naruto starts to don the armor. He has it change into his regular clothes and walks over to the sword which he noticed was no longer white but was black like a normal sword. "Weird oh well." Naruto shrugs as he put's the sword on his back and walks back out to find Kami standing there. "Kami-sama."

"Naruto it is time to return follow me." Naruto nods and follows Kami into a room with a crystal ball. Kami puts his hand on it and pushes his power into it and brings forth an image of some country side by Konoha. "Are you ready?" Naruto nods as Kami opens a portal and Naruto walks through. Naruto is shocked to instead of fall from the sky he just walked right on to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Naruto turned around but the portal was gone and he was alone. "Well time to get going then."

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Ok nice work

Rogue: Thanks read and review please


End file.
